One little thing
by Draco-Malfoy-Fan-101
Summary: When my STUPID oc Kitty decides to do something STUPID she realizes that one tiny mistake can change her whole life.
1. Intro

Hi, I'm Kitty Cullen. I'm the newest member of the Olympic Coven and I'd like to share one of the stories of how I nearly died ( Not for the first time, either. aren't I talented?). This is the **A/N** chapter (authors notes), which will be written in first person. This chapter is a reminder of who my family is and who _I _am. After **A/N**, though, the story will be in third person. The members of my family are special. Not only because they're vampires (ooh, ah), but because they're _vegetarian_ vampires. Okay, add the bunny ears there. "Vegetarian" vampires. We live off of animals, see? Ironic, is it not? Ha ha... Anyways, we don't drink human blood. Well, I mean, most of us have, at some point or another, but we have 'tamed our animal instincts.' So, my family lives in Forks. Carlisle is practically everyone (except Esme and Renesmee)'s adoptive dad. He has more human in him than the rest of us, as he can be around human blood. Esme is the mother figure. She's really nice and she's very accepting too. My brother, Emmett, is a pretty strong dud, though he acts like a 'typical older brother' (an annoying idiot). Him and Rosalie, the prettiest girl ever, (and you can ask Carlisle, he's been around that long.) even though she is 'pigheaded' (_ not _my words) are, like, inseparable. Alice is slight with dark hair in a pixie cut. She claims to see the future, but really, she is so much more than our soothsayer. Jasper used to recruit newborns for some bloodsucking chic Maria and has the scars to prove it. He has mood-altering powers and is dating Alice. Edward is the _super-hot _mind-reader who fell in love with a human and had the strength to turn her. The ex-human is Bella, who is a full shield girl. Her daughter, Renesmee, is half-human half-vampire and is named after Esme and Renee (Bella's mom). But anyway, enough about others, let's describe me! Okay, so my real name is Katrina and I was 17 when I was changed. My powers are being able to burst into flame at will and a sort od shield. No-one can read my mind if I don`t want them too and I can lie to anyone. Enough about me, let`s get this story started!


	2. Temptation

Kitty pushed through the bathroom door. Immediately, she realized that was a big mistake. The impulse coursed through her body, but she told herself to resist. She needed to calm herself and analyze the situation. Why was this happening? She knew as soon as she looked up. Standing two feet away from Kitty was a girl with long black hair and heavy makeup. One of her arms had a jagged cut by the shoulder and blood was flowing steadily from the wound. _Oh my! _Kitty thought. Without thinking she pounced on the girl and bit down hard on her upper arm. She lapped greedily at the blood, unable to stop herself. Kitty showed no signs of mercy as the black-haired girl screamed and screamed again. Her breathing grew ragged and then stopped. Kitty leaped to her feet as the door sprang open. This time, a woman with tan hair in a dress-suit walked in. Her bored expression turned to fear as she saw the bloody corpse on the ground. Unable to control the blood-lust, Kitty sunk her teeth into the woman's neck and drank to her content. Two minutes later, the woman's friend came looking for her. Kitty growled and bit her too. AS soon as the blood touched her tongue, Kitty stopped. She shouldn't be drinking human blood! But it would be cruel to stop now. The agony it would leave her in. Kitty bit her tongue and thirstily drank the rest. Then she bolted away as fast as she could until she was at her family's house.


	3. Anger

At the doorstep, Kitty hesitated. Before she made up her mind the door opened in her face. Carlisle was glaring at her. "What did you do, Katrina?" Kitty stared at him. it was pretty obvious what she had done. Her shirt was covered in blood and so was her face. Her eyes were ruby red. "You killed someone?" he demanded.  
"That is NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX, Carlisle!" Kitty yelled, shoving him out of the way. Carlisle was too quick for her and grabbed her around the neck, snarling. Kitty curled her lip, revealing bloodstained teeth and pushed Carlisle so that her flew across the room, hitting the wall with a dull thud.  
Kitty smirked with a grim satisfaction but her triumph was interrupted by Edward grabbing her arm. "Emmett, Rose, give me a hand!" he called. Before Kitty knew it she was pinned against the wall. She kicked out at Edward and Emmett and clawed at Rosalie but was trapped. Carlisle and Jasper walked calmly towards her, Carlisle limping slightly. kitty felt a calming sensation in the pit of her stomach, and that only made her resist even more. "STOP!" Carlisle yelled and Kitty froze, more in shock than from obedience- Carlisle rarely raised his voice. He took a deep breath and continued. "The Volturi are coming." Kitty stared at him wide-eyed.  
"D-did Alice-?" she said, finally snapped out of her fit of rage.  
Carlisle nodded. "I assume you left the bodies where they were? That you wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible?" Kitty nodded numbly.  
Jasper took a step forwards. "Well, if people see corpses with bite marks in their necks and all the blood sucked out of them, they're bound to get suspicious. So Aro and Jane are going to come over to Forks and deal with you."  
Kitty gulped. "You mean?"  
Carlisle nodded grimly. "Don't worry yet, though, they aren't going to take you without a fight."  
"That's right!" Emmett chipped in and Bella and Esme nodded in agreement.  
"Great, so the vampire royalty is after me and I have no defense except the fact that I can't control my impulses as well since I'm a newborn?" Kitty muttered in a sarcastically happy voice.  
"That just about sums it up!" Rosalie said, matching her tone.  
"Great," Kitty repeated. "Um guys?" she added to Emmett and Edward "D'you think you could, oh, I don't know, **let go of me now?**"  
Her brothers let go of her arms and backed away, Emmett grinning apologetically.


	4. Volturi

"They're here!" Alice announced softly. Groaning inwardly, Kitty flopped down on the couch as Carlisle held open the door for the visitors. Aro took the seat across from Kitty, while both Carlisle and Jane stood at the edge of the room. Aro held out his hands and Kitty knew he wanted to see her mind. She hesitated, reviewing what Carlisle had said to her, "Don't try to block his powers, Kitty, the more of the truth he knows, the better. Kitty closed her eyes and placed her right hand in Aro's outstretched palms.  
Aro smirked. "Afraid my dear?" shaking her head, Kitty opened her eyes.  
Jane smiled at her. "Well, you should be," she murmured pleasantly.  
Kitty ignored her and looked into Aro's scarlet eyes. "I don't deny killing those girls."  
"No?"  
"No. I'm not proud of what I did. I'm not proud that I left the bodies for some janitor to find, but what's done is done. I can't change that."  
Aro smiled "I can see that you're a very interesting girl and your powers are quite well developed for a newborn. It would be a pity to waste such talent."  
Jane cocked her head. "Oh well."  
Kitty screamed, she felt as if her bones were all breaking, her skin was on fire/ The pain was too much. "STOP!**STOP!**" she yelled at the top her lungs.  
"Yes," a soft voice broke through the veil of agony. "Do stop, Jane." the pain stopped instantly and Kitty scrambled to her feet, glaring at the Volturi female, who smiled back at her.  
"Katrina" Aro turned Kitty's head towards him with his left hand. "It's only too obvious that those humans weren't killed by either animals or their own kind. They will turn to us. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Kitty hissed through clenched teeth.  
"So, Aro said, leaning forwards. "What are we going to do about it?"  
Kitty tilted her head saucily. Ignoring Carlisle's look of warning, she took a step forwards fro the sofa. "What are my options?"  
Jane chuckled and moved towards her. "Well, one, you hunt more conspicuously. Tow, you hunt only animals. Three-" she ran her finger over her neck in a cutthroat motion.  
Kitty started for a moment and then choked out "I see."  
"Which do you choose?" Aro asked.  
"Not three." she replied distantly and got an appreciative chuckle from everyone but Jane.  
"Two," Kitty muttered, stealing a glance at Carlisle.  
"No worries," Carlisle said as he escorted the Volturi to the door. "We'll keep our eyes on her."  
"I should hope so." breathed Aro before shutting the door.


	5. Consequence

Carlisle turned to face Kitty. "You shouldn't leave the house."  
Kitty stood frozen there for a moment then stalked towards him, her movements rigid with rage. "I'm _grounded_?" she spat in disbelief.  
Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "Well, if you put it that way..."  
"Think of it this way," Emmett interjected unhelpfully "you can stay here or get your head ripped off by the Volturi."  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Thanks, bro, that really helps."  
"Anytime," Emmett replies, grinning.  
Esme reached over and guided Kitty towards the sofa. "It's for your own safety. We're not sure if you can handle being around any quantity of blood yet."  
Kitty sighed, feeling depressed. She sat silently until Edward told her that everyone else was going off to hunt. Bella called Jacob and he and Kitty would watch Renesmee, although, from the looks on everyone's face, Kitty knew she would be the one to be watched.


	6. Spy

Aro was perched high up in a tree, Jane by his side. "My dear," he murmured to her "We need her. Imagine what her talents could get us.  
Jane nods, not really agreeing. She despised Kitty. It was obvious Aro like the Cullen girl more than he like her. "What exactly are her talents, master?" she asks tonelessly.  
"She was a pyromaniac in her first life. That gives her the ability to wield fire. She was also an expert at keeping her feelings to herself when she was upset or hurt. She is a type of shield."  
Jane blinks "Like Bella?"  
"No, you see, my dear, Bella has little control over her shield. Kitty's, however, is voluntary."  
Jane gapes. She turns to face the Cullen house. "That is possible?"  
Aro shrugs. "Evidently so. Come, Carlisle and the others have left. he jumps gracefully down from the tree and lands softly on the forest floor. He then sprints to the doorstep, taking advantage of his speed. As he waits for Jane to catch up, his thoughts race in his head.  
_How will we take the girl? Will she come willingly or will we have to fight? And the werewolf..._  
Jane lands by his side, preferring to leap straight from the tree. Aro nods at her and knocks.


	7. Decisions

"Jacob, who's at the door?" Renesmee asked, jumping to her feet and sending Kitty into red-alert mode. She had been so wrapped up in self-pity that she didn't notice the approaching footsteps.  
"I dunno, kiddo, but I'll tell you what, let's go find out." Jacob scooped up the little girl in his arms and trotted to the door, reluctantly followed by Kitty.  
"Hello there," said Aro pleasantly.  
"What do you want?" Jacob growled, stepping forward. Renesmee touched Kitty's arm and she saw a brief vision of a large tan wolf. Kitty nodded silently.  
"Oh, my." Aro continued. "Are the Cullens still truced with the _shapeshifters_?" there was more than a hint of scorn in his voice.  
Jacob chuckled humorlessly. "I'm not friends with any leeches, I just tag along for certain... benefits." the wolf's voice was threatening.  
"Jake," Kitty warns, putting her hand on shoulder. "Calm yourself. If you phase here you'll break the doorway."  
Jacob shoved her away. "Don't talk to me about self-control" he growled.  
Kitty grimaces. "Touche." she mutters, crossing her arms.  
Aro clears his throat meaningfully. "If you're all done with the domestic arguing,Kitty, I'd like you to come with me."  
Jacob pushes past the guests and jogs into the forest.  
"Where are you going?" Renesmee calls.  
"I'm getting the hell out of here before their _stench_ makes me sick!"  
"Er." Kitty adds to the end of his sentence. "Anyways, Aro, why should _I_ go with _you_?  
Jane sniffs jealously at what Kitty's words might suggest.  
Aro takes Kitty's hands in his own. "Kitty, my dear, coming to Volterra would help you learn control."  
"Yeah, gorging myself on blood'll help tons." she scoffs and to close the door. Aro stops it with his hand, tilting his head and smiling in a strange way.  
"You give me no choice." he turns to Jane. "Convince her."  
Seeing what will happen next, Kitty says "Renesmee, go to bed, honey." but it is too late. Halfway down down the hall, the young girl collapses, screaming.  
"Kitty!Kitty, help!" she yells, her voice hoarse with pain.  
"Renesmee!" Kitty glares at Jane through tear filled eyes. "Stop it, she's innocent."  
Renesmee's torturer raised her eyebrows.  
"Please, I'll go to Volterra, please, just leave her out of this."  
Aro sighed. "we tried, my dear, but as I have said, you gave me no other choice."  
Kitty runs over to Renesmee, who is sobbing on the floor. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asks. Renesmee nods as Aro points to his wrist. Kitty holds up a hand to show that she understands and pulls Renesmee into a hug. "Nessie, it'll be okay, mommy and daddy'll be back soon. Don't tell them what happened, okay?"  
Kitty saw the faces of Carlisle and Esme in her mind. "No, don't tell them either, or Rose, or Jasper, or Emmett or Alice. I'll be okay, sweetie, you understand?"  
Renesmee nods again and wipes her eyes. Kitty dips her head to the little girl, stands up, and follows Aro out the door.


	8. News

Renesmee sighs and sits down on the sofa. She grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. As well as she alone, she might as well catch up on the news. If only she knew the channel... 1-2-3-4, aha! 5! Renesmee perked up as the picture zoomed into a crime scene with three bodies.

"-and the corpses were found early this morning, around 6 o'clock. Locals are panicking, saying that the women were killed by a vampire. Though the police have tried to find other leads, the truth remains that all of the bodies are entirely drained of blood and all of them have bite marks in them. Investigators told the press that is is simply a cruel hoax. The names of the victims are not being released. So, is this mysterious killer a sick-minded impostor or a sick-minded monster? Next up is sports."

Renesmee let out a dry sob. "Kitty!" she curls up in a blanket, weeping.


	9. Discovery

Jacob ran as fast as he could, his paws skidding on the forest floor. He howled, calling the Cullens Carlisle appeared in front of him. "Jacob, what is the matter?"

Jacob held up a paw. He dashes behind a tree, phases, and pulled on a pair of shorts. "It's Kitty." he growled.

"What!?" Is she gone?"

Jacob frowns. "I don't know about that, Carlisle, but we had some uninvited visitors."

Esme lands beside him, jumping from a tree. "Aro!" she gasps and Jake nods. Edward, Emmett and Alice drop down too, shocked.

Carlisle turns quickly. "Emmett, Edward, get Jasper and you find them, track Aro and Jane. Alice Esme, come with us."

Jacob phases and speeds ahead, calling Leah and Seth in his mind. The Cullens are at the house in minutes, flanked by Jacob's pack members. Jacob yanks open the door and runs to the couch where a sobbing Renesmee is watching TV. "Nessie, what happened?"

Renesmee places her hands around his neck and Jacob sees the newscast in his head.

"She was on the news," he murmured.

"Kitty?" Leah asked and Jacob shakes his head, "Not exactly, but they showed her crimes." he turns to Renesmee "What happened to Kitty?"

Renesmee shakes her head.

"Don't tell them what happened." Kitty's voice said in Jake's mind. "I'll be fine."

Jacob closes his eyes. "Kitty doesn't want us to know. I think she had to go with Aro."

Carlisle put his hand on the child's shoulder. "Renesmee, we need to know."

Renesmee sobs and buries her face in Jacob's neck.

Jacob frowns."She was tortured by Jane until Kitty went with them."

"She?" Alice questions? "Nessie?"

Jacob nods and cradles Renesmee, walking gently to her room, her tucks her in to bed as Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie walk in. "Sorry, Carlisle." Emmett reports. "Followed the trail to the airport, they were gone."

Carlisle turns to Jacob. "Are you up for babysitting this weekend?"


End file.
